<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the tea kettle whistles by NOSEBANDAGE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787792">when the tea kettle whistles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOSEBANDAGE/pseuds/NOSEBANDAGE'>NOSEBANDAGE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, I'm basically projecting myself onto Minghao okay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOSEBANDAGE/pseuds/NOSEBANDAGE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>wonwoo is a lot of things according to minghao.</p>
</div><br/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the tea kettle whistles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> wonwoo is quiet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>minghao knows this and enjoys the comfortable silence they sometimes share. their friends tease that minghao and wonwoo don't talk to one another any more than they need to; it makes minghao want to laugh. he keeps the wonwoo who passionately argues that cats are indeed better than dogs; the wonwoo that comes to minghao after three hours on wikipedia, intent on sharing his discoveries; the wonwoo that scrunches his nose and laughs a little too hard after he’s been caught eating all the snacks in the pantry, close to his heart, under lock and key.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wonwoo is observant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>on days where minghao isn’t feeling his best, wonwoo notices. he doesn’t rope minghao into talking about it and minghao appreciates this. the look wonwoo gives him is enough. it’s a look that reminds minghao that wonwoo is there and ready to listen when he finds himself ready to speak. in the meanwhile, he does small but meaningful things to cheer minghao up—wonwoo’s gotten better at making tea and choosing flowers these past four years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wonwoo is caring. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>sometimes wonwoo can be a little too nice, and minghao doesn’t know how he feels about it. wonwoo's kindness leaves minghao hating a lot of people. he hates the guy in wonwoo’s thesis class for making wonwoo do everything in their group project. he hates wonwoo’s boss for assigning him hours that his coworkers don’t want but could still take. he even hates the old, aggressive housewife they encountered during a flash sale at the market when wonwoo just smiled as the discounted bananas were snatched out of his hands. it makes minghao very frustrated, but it also makes very, <em>very</em> proud when being a little too nice results in wonwoo learning mandarin for over a year so he can greet minghao’s family properly when the time is right, </p><p> </p><p><em> most importantly, wonwoo is </em> <span class="u"><em> his</em></span><em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>when minghao steals a glance at wonwoo during movie time, he finds wonwoo already looking at him, expression soft and fond. they end up having to rewind the movie because neither of them have a clue as to what happened in the last ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>when he enters the bedroom they share, he notices all the books piled here and there, no separation between his and wonwoo’s. he walks over to wonwoo’s side of the bed and picks up the single book on his nightstand. it’s definitely minghao’s, the fact that it’s a collection of essays on abstract paintings is a dead giveaway. still, wonwoo’s almost done reading it, a small cartoon frog bookmark peeking out from the side.</p><p> </p><p>when the light from outside peeks past the bedroom curtain to illuminate the soft flesh of minghao’s cheek, wonwoo tenderly runs his thumb along the moon’s spotlight, mirroring the smile on minghao's face. </p><p> </p><p>and when wonwoo reaches over to take hold of minghao’s waist, their bodies slotting together like puzzle pieces, minghao gives himself willingly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> always willingly. </em>
</p><p><br/>🐱🐸</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when i finished <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739674">just as you are</a> by  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scensate/pseuds/scensate">scensate</a> (read it..... go...), i just kept thinking about minghao getting defensive for wonwoo..... and so this was born.</p><p>they're definitely a "excuse me, he asked for no pickles" couple.</p><p>and i'm here for it.</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/NOSEBANDAGE">visit NOSEBANDAGE on twitter →</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>